Modern vehicles may include advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS). The role of an ADAS may range from merely passively warning a driver of dangers to assuming control of the vehicle in emergency situations to assuming complete autonomous control over the vehicle in desired situations. An ADAS may be a dedicated embedded microcomputer and may provide certain real-time operations, including for example Lane Departure Warning (LDW), Traffic Signal Recognition (TSR), Pedestrian Detection (PD), automated High Beam/Low Beam (HBLB) control, and FCW.
With particular reference to object detection for FCW, it is known in the art to use a histogram of gradients and a support vector machine (SVM) classifier to identify an object such as a car. Histogram of gradients and SVM are highly-reliable, but are also relatively computationally-intensive tasks.